Containers containing soft drinks, etc. as contents are cooled and then unstopped for pouring the contents out. Thus, water vapor in the air condenses on the cooled cap and the surface of the container. A metal cap, in particular, has a high thermal conductivity, and thus frequently causes dew condensation in comparison with a resin cap. The resulting dew condensation water poses the problem that the hand slips on the cap, resulting in poor openability of the cap.
To solve such a problem, the inventors proposed a metal cap including a coating film comprising a coating composition containing thermally expandable hollow particles, the coating film having an outer surface with a surface roughness, expressed as an arithmetic mean roughness (Ra), of 1.6 μm or more, and having a pencil hardness of 2H or more, but 4H or less (Patent Document 1).